toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship in Tabi'atstan
Censorship in Tabi'atstan is a strictly enforced and pervasive aspect of society in the USSRT that is implemented or mandated by the ruling party of the country, the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan. Subject matter and agenda Political Moral Cultural Religious Economic Military Media, communications, and education controls Newspapers The government of the USSRT has a monopoly on printed media in the country, including newspapers. However, Tabi'atstani newspapers often quote excerpts from foreign journals that are considered neutral or favourable to the USSRT's position on issues. Radio and television Radios and television sets sold in the USSRT are hardwired to only be able to receive government-approved content and channels. Like in newspapers, Tabi'atstani television often contains quotes from foreign reports as long as they are supportive of or neutral in regards to the USSRT's stance on an issue. Certain foreign broadcasters such as BBC World News and the BBC World Service are permitted in Tabi'atstan, although they are subject to being "blacked out" during sensitive or controversial sections. The BBC was blocked from broadcasting in Tabi'atstan from YEAR until YEAR following EVENT. CNN and Fox News are banned in Tabi'atstan on the grounds that they are "pro-American and intentionally blacken the image of the USSRT with malevolent intent". Broadcasts of certain television agencies such as NAME in Tabi'atstan are only available in select locations such as diplomatic offices, hotels, and residencial areas. Films In August 1927, President Leonid Ushakov formed the Union of Proletariat Directors (UPD) under the suggestion of Vice President Farshid Khorosani. Foreign films that are considered ideologically harmless or favourable to the CPT are often shown in Tabi'atstani cinemas. Literature In the years immediately after the revolution, Tabi'atstani writers were generally free to write what they wanted, although the majority of authors practiced self-censorship to prevent themselves from getting into trouble with the authorities. However, as part of the "Progress for Revolutionary Arts and Creative Works" movement, the Organisation of Socialist Writers (OSW) was formed in April 1933 to make sure that writers in the USSRT toed the party line. Any Tabi'atstani writer who wanted his works to be published in the USSRT had to be a member of the OSW. Visual arts Music and dance In May 1933, as part of his "Progress for Revolutionary Arts and Creative Works" movement, President Farshid Khorosani ordered the formation of the Organisation of Socialist Realist Composers (OSRC) that gave the government control over musicians and stage directors throughout the country. Music, dance, and other performing arts were to promote the achievements of the workers and the state, as well as follow the Socialist Realist art style. In the late-1980s, the state record company NAME started releasing music by foreign artists on a selective basis. Internet Although the internet is generally widely accessible in the USSRT, it is subject to harsh censorship and government control. The system used by the Tabi'atstani government to implement internet censorship, known as the "Cyber Curtain", is one of the most pervasive and advanced in the world, and websites are banned until they are individually approved by the government. The internet in the USSRT is more similar to the intranet of a company than the global internet, with the Tabi'atstani government as the service provider. When a web address is inserted into a computer connected to the intranet in the USSRT, the user is redirected to either a government approved website or a government copy of a website. The system also allows the government to check emails for content considered seditious or subversive. Before 2000, the internet was only accessible in the USSRT to high-level officials and certain university students. Short Message System Video games Education See also *Propaganda in Tabi'atstan *Publicity and Propaganda Department of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan *State Administration for the Protection of State Secrets in the Press Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Media in Tabi'atstan Category:Censorship in Tabi'atstan